


If you can feel it – it's real

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Slash, Smut, more tags will be added, shower action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Pete gave me a job as a hooker. <br/>He broke my pride. But I wasn't able to stop. I needed a place to stay, some money for myself and something to eat. <br/>I was still feeling uncomfortable with this whole thing but that was how my life was now. I had to do what was nessesery. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing left inside of me. Nothing. I was broken down inside.   
I've never been a fighter. But I was never the one to say 'I quit'.  
My life was a mess, so was I. My red dyed hair was faded to an ugly shade of a brownish red. My Jeans was torn, like my shirt. My ex boyfriend did that. As we met last time. He slapped me, kicked me out of our flat. With nothing more than a few things.   
That happend two weeks ago. The first night I've spend in an old bar, got drinks by some strangers. The second night I met Pete. He gave me a place to sleep, something to eat.   
And a job. 

I was standing in front of a nice bar, waiting for some guys who paid for me.   
Yes, Pete gave me a job as a hooker.   
He broke my pride. But I wasn't able to stop. I needed a place to stay, some money for myself and something to eat.   
I was still feeling uncomfortable with this whole thing but that was how my life was now. I had to do what was nessesery. 

A dark van stopped right in front of me. The backdoor got opend and some guy said my name. Well, not my real name.   
The drive took a few minutes until we stopped by a big hotel. Three guys sharing one girl? That was something new for me. Like this whole thing.   
They wore black hoddies, pants and dark sunglasses. Even it was after midnight. I followed them silently as we went inside the hotel. Not a cheap place to stay.

As soon as we arrived in their suite one of the guys pinned me against the next best wall. Kissing my roughly. Shoved this tongue into my mouth. Damn, he definitly knew how to kiss. His hands were all over my body. This kiss nearly made me forget about why I was there. That they've paid for me.   
He broke the kiss, got away from me. I looked to the other guys and my mouth felt open. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns where standing there. I looked back at the third guy. Damn, the great kisser was Dean Ambrose. For the first time I really liked that stupid job.  
„Guess we've got a fangirl...“ Roman said, smiling.  
„I like that..“ Seth smirked and got rid of his hoodie. I never liked him in the ring but his body was definitly hot. 

„Sit down..“ The samoan wrestler pointed at the huge bed. „Talk time..“   
I was fucking nervous as I walked to the bed. Dean also got rid of the hoodie and I couldn't help myself but I was staring at his damn hot body. Roman sat down next to me, softly touching my shoulder. „So... you know who we are?“ I nodded. „So we would like to get to know you...“

„What?“ I looked at him. „You want to get to know the bitch you're going to bang?“  
Seth laughed. „Who said we will?“   
„You paid for me..“  
„Yes.“ Dean said, walking towards me. „But maybe for other reasons than you think.“ He was standing right in front of me. I was looking up and nearly started drooling. „But if you really wanna be banged.. I guess we could manage that.“ He smirked, in that dirty way he does in the ring.  
„Listen... Just answere some questions and you can leave if you want to.“ Seth was standing next to Dean with a serios look on his face. 

„Okay..“   
„How old are you?“   
„22.“  
Dean pushed me onto the bed, got over me. My body was a mess, I had no control over it. My whole body was shaking.   
„Calm down, little girl...“ His face got closer to mine. The messy hair barely touching my face. God dammit, I was melting down under him.   
„Dean, get off... She can't think with you on top..“ Roman laughed. Just seconds later Dean got up and I started to breath again.

„So, why do you do this?“ Seth asked.  
„'Cause I have to...“  
„Tell us...“ He put his two-toned hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed a chair and sat down.  
„Got kicked out by my boyfriend... Nothing with me...Met this guy and got that job... That's the story. But I guess that is not why you paid...to hear my story...“  
„As you see, we asked about it... Just let us decide for what we've paid.“ Dean said, sat down next to me. I was nearly unable to think with him that close to me.


	2. Chapter 2

„Do you like what you do?“ Roman asked, his hand on my leg.   
„No...“ I looked to the floor. „Sorry...“   
„Nothing to feel sorry for. That is why we pay. To help people like you.“ The two-toned guy got up from his chair, walked into the bathroom and came back with a towel. „Just take a shower. We'll order some food and a few drinks...“ He was smiling, grabbed my hand and lead me to the bathroom. 

He left, closed the door behind him. For a moment I thought about locking the door but they had paid for me...   
I took off my clothes, went into the shower. The hot water felt great on my skin. I nearly forgot about the three wrestlers outside as someone knocked on the door.  
„Yes“   
A few moments later Dean entered the bathroom.  
„Got you some fresh clothes... May I join you?“ Gosh, his smile just killed me. He took it as a yes. Just a few moments later he was completely naked and stepped into the shower. His hands on my hips, his lips onto mine. It felt like heaven. The kiss was breathtaking. Dean broke the kiss, took some showergel and started to wash my shaking body.  
„Come down... Or you'll end up dead...“ He smiled in this awesome way. Making me insane.   
Dean kissed my neck and a soft moan escaped my mouth. He laid his body against mine. I could feel how turned on he was.   
„You..you want me to take care of you?“ I asked with an insecure undertone in my voice.   
His eyes fixed on mine. „I think I should take care of you...But if you're thinking about helping me out with my cock...Uh yes.. But just if you really want to. You don't have to do anything like that just because you know we've paid...“ His voice was low, sending a shiver down my spine. I wasn't able to say anything, just got overwelmed by all those feelings. 

I got down on my knees, slowly put my fist around his twitching huge cock. Took it into my mouth. It felt so damn good. He was my wrestling crush from the moment I saw him the first time in the ring. And now I was sucking his cock off in a shower. Dreams came true in some way.   
He didn't last that long. Right before he came he pulled his cock out of my mouth, cumming on the wall. Dean pulled me up, kissing me softly. 

After the shower I took on the clothes Dean gave me. I wasn't that happy about the Seth Rollins Shirt but for the moment it was pretty okay.   
We got back to the other guys.   
„Feeling better?“ Roman asked and I nodded, sitting down on the bed next to him.   
„So... what is your real name?“ He asked and laid his hand onto my leg.   
„Luna-Sophie...But the most people just call me Luni..“   
„Sounds cute..Like a short form of lunatic...“ Dean smiled.  
„Yes... They called me Luni because of some lunatic wrestler I've got a crush on.“ 

Silence.

„As you said... You got some fangirl.“   
„Right... And this fangirl just gave me a hell of a blow job under the shower.“  
„That's the reason why I am here.. To make you guys happy.“   
„You are here to be off the street.“ Roman was slightly stroking my thigh.   
Someone knocked on the door. Seth opened it and a few moments later he came back, followed by a hotel employee with a food cart.  
After the employee left Dean started to mix up come drinks for us. I didn't care about what it was. Just tried to relax a bit.  
The boys ate their chinease food while I was just drinking some strong cocktail.   
„Just should try this.“ Seth offered me some of his food but I refused it. 

Maybe half an hour later I was really drunken. „'ny chan's to get bang'd t'night?“   
„You really want that?“ The two-toned wrestler asked.  
„Yeah...M'be you fuck b'tter th'n you wrassle...“   
„Guess you really hate Seth..“ Dean smirked.  
„Yeah...“ Dean was sitting next to me and took my drink away. Started kissing my neck.   
„So maybe we should blindfold you..“   
„Noooo...“ 

Seth got up from his chair, pulling down his pants and boxers. Dammit. Nature was damn kind with that asshole. Or with the girls he was fucking? I didn't care as long as I would get to feel him. And Dean. And Roman. I was just getting lunatic about the thought to get fucked by those guys.   
Roman was silently watching while Seth reached out for my hand, pulling me up.   
„It's an honor to pull you out of my shirt..“ He giggled.   
„Sh't up 'n fuck me...“ Seth pulled me out of my clothes, pushed me onto the bed. Roman and Dean lying next to me. The two-toned wrestler joined us, spreaded my legs and got between them. Slowly stroking my thighs.   
„Fuck me...“ I moaned and Seth nodded, got himself lined up with my pussy and with one hard thrust he pushed his cock completely into me.   
Dean started kissing me deeply. His tongue played with mine while Roman teased my nipples. I was overwelmed by all those actions around my body.   
Seth's thrust were hard and deep. He was driving me insane with his pace. It seemed like an eternity until he finally got his climax. I already recived my second as he came deep inside of me. 

I didn't even realized Roman getting naked and switching position with Seth until he started to fuck me.   
„Gosh, you're so tight babygirl...“ His voice was so damn low, sending me shivers all over my body.   
Dean got on his knees right next to my head and I knew what he wanted me to do. It was a pretty sloppy blow job but I wasn't able to do better. Roman send me over the edge over and over again.  
Suddenly he stopped and swithed positions with Dean. The samoan shoved his cock into my wet mouth, thursting gently but deep. I expected to get fucked by Dean but he had something else in mind. My wholy body was shaking as I felt his tongue at my clit. Slowly circling around it. Dammit, this guy definitly knew how to treat a girl.   
I felt Romans cock twitching in my mouth, sucked even harder on his flesh.   
„Don't swallow it...“ Seth said with a low voice and Roman cummed right into my mouth. I had trouble not to swallow it. That was what I was supposed to do. Roman let his cock slip out of my mouth. Seth grabbing my face, turning me to him. Kissing me deeply. Played with the cum. Swallowing some of it. Once he broke our kiss he gave me permission to swallow the rest of Romans hot, salty cum. Dean got himself up, lined up with my pussy. One slow thrust til his whole cock was in my hot, soaked pussy.   
For a moment everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

„You're okay?“ Seth asked after I opened up my eyes again. I felt Deans hard, deep thrusts.   
„Mhhhh... yes...“ I mumbled. „Damn...fuck me....'til I die....“   
Dean started to thrust into me, nice and slow.  
„Bitch, I'm gonna make you scream my name...“ Dean moaned while he fucked me pretty deep „God, you're so tight... even after they fucked you...“   
Dean fucked me, hard, intense. He was cumming deep inside me. Seth was sucking on the skin of my neck, Roman teased my nipples.   
For the second time everything went black.   
When I opened my eyes again everything was blurry, my head spinning.   
„Welcome back, Luni...“ Dean said, sitting next to me.   
„How long...?“ I asked, my voice was thin, I was nearly unable to talk.  
„Around 15 Minutes... The guys are in the shower and I took care of you...“ He smiled and I realised I was wearing a shirt again. „May we cuddle a little bit til they come back?“  
I nodded and Dean lay down next to me, pulling me closer. 

„Did something like that ever happen before?“ He asked with a low voice.   
„No... I'm so sorry...“ My head resting on his naked chest, feeling his heartbeat.   
„Don't apologize for that.. But I think you should get checked by a doctor.“   
„Mhhh... yes maybe. So... Is there something between you guys?“   
„Yes.“ 

Roman and Seth came back from the shower, both naked, with wet hair. Dammit. I really enjoyed that look.   
„You're alive..“ Roman said with a big grin on his face. „Glad you survived us...“   
„Come on guys...Time to sleep.“ Dean said yawning. Seth layed down next to Dean.  
„Guess you prefer cuddling with them more...“ Seth smiled and placed his hand on Deans stomach, gently stroking the soft skin.   
„Mhhh...maybe...“ I closed my eyes and passed out before Roman joined us. 

The smell of fresh, hot coffee filled the hotel room as I woke up.   
They offered me coffee and some pretty good looking breakfast but I refused the food and just took a cup of coffee.   
„Why do you refuse it?“ Dean asked with a serious look on his face.   
„Don't know... Not hungry at all.“  
„Sure? Not because you're stuggling with some eating disorder?“ My mouth fell open as Seth said that.   
„Shut up!“   
„So I am right...“   
„Nothing you should stick your nose into!“ I could feel tears coming up to my eyes.   
„You still don't get it, right? You're here because we want to help you...“ Roman said, staring into his cup of coffee.  
„Yes...right.. You didn't pay for banging a slut...Noo, you just wanted to save me..“ Tears running down my cheeks. 

I just run into the bathroom, locked the door. My own clothes still laying on the ground. Just a few minutes later I unlocked the door and just run out of the hotel room. I heard Dean screaming my name as I run down the stairs but I didn't care.   
An hour later I arrived at Petes place.   
„You just got booked for tonight... Same place, same time..“ He said.  
I knew who it was but I was way to scared to say no to my job.   
A hot shower later my body still felt absolutely broken. Walking was damn painfully. 

After a little nap I felt a little bit better. But my brain was still running like crazy. Everything was so damn unreal. And I was nervous to see them again. 

Pete gave me a black dress to wear and some other girl did my hair and make up.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day I was nervously standing in front of the club. Wearing the black dress, some black high heels and a short leatherjacket. The same black van stopped right in front of me. A guy with sunglasses, a dark hoodie and black pants got ot of the car. It just took a second to realise that it was Dean.   
„I'm sorry Luni..“  
„No, it was my fault.“ He lead me to the car, closed the door. He was alone, no sign of Seth or Roman.  
A few minutes later we arrived at the hotel.  
„Come on, nothing will happen. Seth and Roman are not around...“ He said, knowing I was afraid.

He wasn't lying, the room was empty.   
„Can I kiss you?“ He asked after he closed the door behind him.   
„You can do what ever you've got in mind...“   
„You say that because I've paid for you... But Luni, just listen. I paid, yes. But not to own you. I paid to get you away from the street... You are not in a good condition, right? You blacked out two times last night... Maybe you've got some problems with eating. There is so much that can happen to you.. I care for you. Like Seth and Roman do. We've done that before. Saved a young lady from the streets. Of course I like to fuck. Hell yeah, I do. But I want you to enjoy it too.“  
I was speachless. 

„Let me just take care for you...“ Dean said, pulling me into a hug. Kissing my hair softly. „I will never hurt you. Neither one of the other guys.“  
I looked up to him, with tears in my eyes. Everything went so blurry around me.. „Save me.. Please.“ was everything I was able to say before I passed out. 

A splash of cold water hit my face.   
I opened up my eyes. Dean sitting next to my, looking scared.  
„Thank god.. You're back. Should I take you to the hospital?“   
„No... please...“ I reached out my hand to touch him. „Just need.. some juice..“ Dean nodded, got up and took an orangejuice out of the minibar.   
„You have to eat Luni. Orangejuice and some cotton balls are not enough.“ He handed me the juice out. I sat up, drunk it up quick. A few minutes later I felt better.   
„Just told the boys to come back.“ I wanted to say something but Dean stopped me. „You don't need to be afraid. As I said..We want to help you. Maybe having some fun later tonight.“ He smirked.

Dean ordered some fresh fruits for me and started to feed me with some of them. I was struggling with it but he made me do it.   
Seth and Roman joined us. The first thing Seth did was to apologize. He nearly made me cry with his words. I felt each and every one deep inside my heart. I knew he was right. That someone needs to take care of me.

A few beers and cocktails later the mood was pretty awesome.   
„So, anyone wants to tell me about you... I mean...“ My cheeks blushed.  
„About fucking each other?“ Roman was drunk. Pretty drunk. I nodded. „Seth's cute ass belongs to us...Mostly to Dean.“  
Seth's cheeks blushed too.   
„And Ro's ass also belongs to me...“ Dean said with a dirty little smile on his lips.   
„Who belongs your ass to?“ I asked Dean.  
„Nobody. I'm the top... Have you ever watched two guys?“   
„No..“  
„You want to?“  
„Yes..“   
„Boys... Show her..“ Dean said.

Seth and Roman got up, starting to kiss each other. Playing with their tongues. Damn that was hot. Slowly they started to undress each other. Gently touching. Roman pushed Seth onto the bed.  
„Hands and knees, Sethie..“   
Seth did what Roman told him. His ass was pretty nice to look at. Roman positioned himself behind the two-toned, pulling his cheeks apart. His tongue slowly started to circle around the hole.   
It was disgusting in some way but it also turned me on. Roman fucked Seth with his tongue for a moment. Then he started to wet his fingers, gently putting one into the wet hole. Seth moaned, seamed to enjoy what Roman was doing.   
„Do you like what you see?“ Deans voice was low.  
„I think so...“ I smirked at Dean.  
„Ro, just fuck him... I know he can take it...“ 

Roman stopped what he was doing, lining himself up with Seth's entrance. He shoved his cock into the wet hole. Seth whimpered in pain. One hard thrust and Roman was completely in Seth's ass. Seth still whimpering.   
Roman didn't even care about him, starting to thrust into the two-toned guy. Just a few moments and Seth started to moan.   
„He likes it that way...“ Dean whispered. 

He didn't last very long, nearly screaming out his climax. I was all fired up by the scene right in front of me.   
Without thinking about it I got up and joined the guys on the bed. Turning Seth onto his back, slowly taking his cock into my mouth. Licking. Sucking. Tasting his pre-cum on my tongue.   
He was watching me with a little smile on his face. Without any kind of warning he came right in my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me. I never really liked doing that but the last two nights just had been awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there won't be too many mistakes... Damn, I was sooo drunk while writing ^^


End file.
